


Rewriting Time

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Crossbones Loves....? [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Bucky is sent back in time to protect Tony and meets his past and chooses to change the past
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Crossbones Loves....? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Rewriting Time

The moment that Bucky laid eyes on Brock again it was like time stood still and all the breath in his body evaporated. Bucky had not even thought of the fact that Brock would be alive in the past and that there would be a chance to see him again. Let alone actually talk with him which he really should have considering he was here to save Stark because Brock had loved him. Brock had died for him even though they had not been together in twenty years. Bucky had chosen to go back in time to save Tony for that very fact. Screw saving the future, he would save Stark cause Brock had chosen him in the end, had loved him more than he was loyal to Hydra, more then he was loyal to Bucky. Brock had willing turned his back on everything that mattered to him all to save Stark and Hydra had killed him for it and then Bucky had helped kill Stark years later. Bucky had travel twenty years back in time to make up for that, to get forgiveness from the one person that he had ever truly loved.

Now though that person was in front of him and all Bucky wanted to do was grab and him and never let him go. Brock was alive in front of him after being dead for almost a decade and Bucky just wanted to kiss him, and he couldn't. For this was Brock of 1991, and he had no idea who he was. This was Stark's Brock in a way that was even more completely true then he would ever be even at his death. This Brock had not even met or heard of the Winter Soldier let alone fell in love with him. This Brock had only ever loved one person and perhaps that was how it should be. 

"Why are you here? Tony tells me your from the future, and he seems very sure of that fact and I trust him, so I believe that unbelievable claim. SO, tell me why you are here."

"I am here to protect Stark. He is in danger and must live." Thanos's loyal followers, the few that had survived, had gotten their hands on a time travel device9 and had gone back to kill Stark before he could kill Thanos and his followers. Something that Stephen assured him would lead them to failing as only Stark could stop Thanos.14000605 million futures, and they only won once against Thanos and that was due to Stark. Without him they would die again. Strange and Loki had sent him back to prevent it and there was nothing Bucky would not do to prevent Stark from dying again. The reason was standing in front of him looking breathtakingly gorgeous and perfect then Bucky's memories had of him. 

"Why didn't I come with you?...You obviously know who I am... Why would I not come back myself?"

Bucky's breath caught as he tried not to picture the last time he had seen Brock, an hour before Pierce killed him. Bucky had not realized it would be the last time, he had not realized anything as he watched Brock walk out of the Vault Room. He walked out and to his death and Bucky had never seen him again, not even his body as no amount of searching had ever revealed what was done with it.

"You were.. unable to.. come with me. You would have moved everything and anything to keep Stark safe...You did." Bucky clamped his mouth shut as he realized he was about to give too much away.

Brock seemed to just stop and stared intently at Bucky and Bucky held his breath as he waited for what his incredibly perspective and intelligent...future love would see in him without any knowledge of him yet.

"What happened to me?" Bucky could hear the slight trace of fear in a voice that had never one trembled in Bucky presence, even in the beginning when he was fully the Soldier. Brock had never feared him and to hear fear in his voice now was heartbreaking and extremely distressing.

"You were killed by Hydra.... Protecting him." Bucky watched as Brock seemed to take that in. Brock nodded firmly.

"Good.... At least it wasn't a stupid reason...Did he get away? Was he safe?"

"Then yes. Hydra wasn't the one to kill him." At least not truly. Their Fist had. He had. Bucky would not, could not tell Brock that. Once Bucky had reclaimed himself after Shuri freed him of all the Triggers, the realization that he had killed the reason Brock had died had nearly destroyed him. As the Soldier he had fallen in love with Brock Rumlow as deeply as he was able to, as Bucky Barnes he had fallen even further over the memories. Both of them had failed to save Brock from Hydra, to busy trying to kill first Fury and then Steve to realize what was happening to his handler/lover. His mind had been so scrambled that he had failed to realize there was anything wrong with Brock not being at his side. Bucky had not realized that Brock had been being trained to launch Project Insight and had seen the names and had then chosen to try to save Tony only to be caught by Pierce and killed. Bucky had let him die and then two years later had helped beat the reason to death. Not even the failure to not be the Winter Soldier equaled failing to save the one person that had loved him, been kind to him in seventy years.

Bucky had been to busy being a brain damaged idiot to even try to check on him until two days after Project Insight was stopped and by then it was far too late. Brock had been dead for five days and there was not even a body to mourn over. Bucky had spent the next two years hunting down anything that was Hydra and killing then for daring to live when Brock did not. He had only stopped once the trail went dead and had stopped in Bucharest where they had their first mission together. Then Steve had come bursting into his life and everything has basically ended. For three days after Steve had returned he had killed Tony. The man who Brock had died to protect and Bucky would forever have his blood on his hands. And even before Bucky was free of the triggers, he had known that he could not live with it or have any right to return to Bucharest. Brock would want nothing to do with him now so Bucky had told T'Challa to freeze him all the while hoping that he would never be awakened. He simply could not bare having made Brock's death meaningless and spending a moment longer in Steve's presence would see him dead. For Bucky may have helped but Steve was the one to do the killing blow. Steve had killed Brock's reason. Bucky had not been enough to free Brock from Hydra but Tony had.

Brock had loved Anthony Edwin Stark enough to turn his back on the organization that had given him purpose for years. Bucky had not been enough, and they had been 'together' for almost twenty years but Brock had seen something in Tony that made him love him more than anything else in his life. His beliefs, his purpose and...even Bucky. A fact that hurt Bucky a great deal but not a fact that he let interfere in how he would save Tony. Not being enough would never be enough to let Brock's reason die again. Strange and Loki assured him that saving Tony would save the universe but even if it wouldn't he would do it anyway. Bucky would fix what he had done eve if it insured Thanos won as at the end of the day Brock mattered more to him than the world. The world had passed him on while Brock had made him feel something for the first time in fifty years.

Hydra had stripped him of being human for fifty years but then one day a teenage asshole had walked into his life and Bucky had begun to live again. He had begun to be more then a weapon, more then the Winter Soldier. Steve may have made him remember o that bridge, but he never made him be alive, be human. That was always and only Brock.

Bucky had looked into Brock while in Wakanda, in fact somedays it was all he did. Read about Brock's life. It was reasonable to say that Bucky knew more about Brock then anyone else ever had, maybe Brock didn't even know considering that Hydra had extensive notes about his physicals and his mental state. Brock had lived an average childhood growing up in Boston before joining the army at eighteen. Brock had met Tony when he was nineteen and on leave. They had a relationship for two years before they had broken up after a mutual discussion. Brock had then joined Hydra and had met Bucky. They had been together for twenty years when Brock had once again reunited with Tony while part of a SHIELD operation. A month later Brock would die trying to save Tony, who would go on to destroy Hydra before meeting his death at Bucky and Steve's hands. Tony had loved Brock just as deeply as Brock had loved him and his vengeance had been swift and brutal. Bucky had killed as many agents that he could get his hands on but Tony had burned the entire organization to the ground.

Tony had been the love of Brock's life and Brock had been the love of Tony...and Bucky's lives. Bucky knew that he would love Brock till the day he died and there were so many days when Bucky hoped that day came soon. All Bucky had been the memories of all those that he had killed to torment him and the memories of the far to fleeting moments he had with Brock. Of the loss that he had suffered. And he had Steve, Steve who had gone against the entire world just for him, killed for him...and betrayed and killed Tony. All for him. The Steve he remembered would never have done any of that but the Steve after the serum... Well, Bucky had never partially liked that Steve and had only stuck around because it was war. A fact that saw him end up in Hydras hands and it would be something Bucky regretted if not for the fact that without Hydra taking him he would never have met Brock. Or even if they had met, if they had been fated, he would have been nothing more than an old man to Brock's vibrant youth and would have thus been nothing. 

Hydra had given him Brock and so Bucky would never truly hate them.

Hydra had taken Brock from him, so he would never not want them dead.

Steve had killed Tony and so Bucky would never forgive him.

Thanos had given Bucky the excuse needed to be sent back in time to save Tony and so Bucky was grateful to him.

The fact that now Bucky could save both Tony and Brock meant more than anything Bucky could ever put into words. Loki and Strange had given him the means to save that which was most precious to him and so Bucky loved them both dearly.

"That's good enough for me."

"What if it was not necessary? What if I could save you both without either of you dying?... Would you be willing to do what it took to achieve that?" Bucky knew better than anyone how stubborn Brock could be and if he refused then Bucky was not sure he could force him. Not without help that Tony would never give. Brock once again looked at him considering.

"Will it endanger Tony?"

Bucky hesitated." Not.. really. There is always danger in changing plans but...in this.. I saw him after you died, he was devasted, and he never truly revered from losing you.. Is love worth anything without being with that person, without having thaat loved return." Bucky knew the answer to that and it was very much hell no. Bucky had lived for so long without love and had then held onto it for only twenty years only to lose it and the years he had lived without it again but this time knowing how it felt to have it had been worse than Hydra had ever done to him. Had in fact broken him more thoroughly then Hydra ever managed. Which was why Bucky was going to save Brock, even if it never meant having him in the first place. Bucky would prevent him from dying by insuring that he never joined Hydra and by doing so they would never meet. Brock would be safe if he stayed at Tony's side, away from Hydra and away from him. That was all that mattered to Bucky. Brock Rumlow would live and be happy and anyone that tried to get in the way of that would die painfully slowly by Bucky's hands.

Time would be rewritten and Brock would have his happily ever after. With Tony Stark.

Bucky would kill time itself to insure it.


End file.
